Lori Milligan
Lori Milligan was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident in The Final Destination. She was the girlfriend of Nick O'Bannon and best friend of Janet Cunningham. She was the kindest one out of the survivors and left the stadium because she was worried about Nick after he freaked out. She was the ninth survivor to die. Biography Lori was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She is dating Nick, best friends with Janet and they attend college together with Hunt. They watch a race at the McKinley Speedway for their college break. The Final Destination Lori, along with her boyfriend Nick and their friends, are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. After Nick suffers the premonition about the speedway that's going to crash, he freaks out, causing a stir of the people. As Lori, Nick and their friends and ther survivors are outside, The disaster in the speedway did really happend just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Andy's girlfriend being obliterated by a tire. She, Nick, Hunt and Janet are at the cafe, after they witness the crash earlier. They are shocked over the incident, before they watch the news on the memorial at the McKinley Speedway. Lori decide to go the memorial to pay respects for the people who died here, as Nick joins with her. She and Nick arrive at the memorial and meets the security guard, George Lanter. The next day, Lori watches a cartoon, before a call from Janet telling her about Carter's death while she is watching news. Lori changes the channel and sees the news and Nick arrives and sees this and notices the signs on Carter's death. After Samantha died earlier, Lori and Nick researches the previous disasters and explains to Hunt and Janet about Death's plan. She and Nick tried to convince Hunt and Janet about this, but they don't believe them and leave. Lori and Nick went back to the speedway to find out the order of the survivors in the speedway, before they are caught by George. In the security's office, George help Nick find the other survivors in the security cameras. They find out that it is Andy. However, Andy was killed, when they tried to save him. Lori, Nick and George find out that Hunt and Janet are next. After Lori and George save Janet at the malfunctioned carwash, they talk each other on what's gonna happen to them when they die and what they will do. After Lori and Nick packs up the stuff around the house, They visit George and find him, trying to commit suicide but is unsuccesful. George explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accept his death, but Lori and Nick tells him not to give up. The trio then thinks that saving Janet defeats Death, and celebrated. There days later, Lori prepare to go shopping along with Janet. As they board on an escalator, Lori's shoelaces from her new shoes got stuck as Janet tried to get it off until it frees itself. As they are watching a movie, Lori begins seeing the same omens just like what Nick predicted in the speedway earlier. After Nick notices the premonition on Lori and Janet's death at the theater, he races to the mall and manages to stop the explosion. 'Death' After the events that took place two weeks prior, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop thumb|300px|right|Lori's Death (Nick's Premonition)about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Lori is slammed against the grill of the truck and is thrown into a pole in the coffee shop, cracking her skull. She is internally decapitated when her head twists around 180 degrees until it snaps off completely. Signs/Clues *In Nick's vision of the stadium collapsing, Lori dies when she's incinerated by the explosion from Car 11. *The shop Lori is in is called DEATH BY CAFFEINE. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie LOVE LAYS DYING. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying IT'S COMING '''wich is replaced by a sign that says '''IT'S HERE. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *Lori gets her shoelace stuck in an escalator. *Lori says that she and Nick will be traveling to Paris, which was where Alex and his friends were planning on going to until their Flight 180 plane exploded. *Lori was supposed to have been grinded into the belt of an escalator, but Nick intervened and it skipped her death (as well as Janet's). *An exacto knife falls on Lori's head in a photo, foreshadowing that she will die of a head injury. *While shopping with Janet at the mall, Lori's foot is continuously bumped by a toy car. The car is a model of Car 6 at the speedway. Moreover, the car tells Lori that her newly-bought shoes will get caught in the escalator. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion that sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *In the refridgerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 & 3. *On Final Destination Alex and Clear is talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet is drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. thumb|left|300px Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Milligan, Lori Category:Sudden Death Category:Death Intervened Category:Head Trauma